transformers_devastation_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is the most well-known and feared leader of the Decepticons, and the founder of their uprising. In the beginning during the Golden Age, he was originally a gladiator named, Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), who rose up from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon to become a champion in its illegal deathmatches in the Kaon arena. He called for an end to Cybertron's decrepit and broken systems and told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings! But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. As a young, powerful, charismatic, violent, leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. Megatron brought Cybertron past the brink of destruction. Now he and his former brother-in-arms and opposite of his mortal enemy, Optimus Prime fight on other worlds, he feels great contempt for other Transformers who, he feels, betray their proud heritage by demanding peace and cooperation with weaker life forms. Megatron will never forgive Optimus for "betraying" him, stealing everything which was rightfully his away from him. He has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands. It is the destiny of the Decepticons to bring order to the universe through conquest, though in the millions of years since coining this purpose it remains to be seen how much of his mission statement is altruistic... and how much of it is mere words built to fuel warriors to further his desire for personal power. Megatron will attempt almost anything to achieve his goals, but his schemes are rarely in any way subtle. This is perhaps due to his arrogance, but his pride is not so strong as to dissuade him from abandoning a battle he is losing. Some would question his sanity, though these few are mostly now dead by his hands... or his fusion cannon, depending on his mood. Sometimes he uses his energon mace to strike them down. It does not matter how they die. Death by the hands of Megatron is an honour. With all of the hatred and jealousy against Optimus, and bringing the monstrous Dark Energon to Earth, Megatron has unfortunately quite possibly left/lost his sanity. "You destroy everything you touch, Megatron!" "That's because everything I touch is food for my hunger. My hunger for power!" :—Optimus Prime and Megatron, More than Meets the Eye. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), José Cruz (Portuguese), Henry Djanik (French), Mikhail Chernyak (Russian), Gernot Duda (German), Mario Milita (Italian), Nikola Simić (Serbeian), Staffan Hallerstam (Swedish), Carl Béchard (French Canadian), Alejandro Abdalah (American Spanish) Biography Megatron is the very powerful and utterly ruthless leader of the Decepticons. His imposing robot form is dominated by his primary weapon - his arm-mounted fusion cannon, capable of leveling a city block in one blast. Those Decepticons that serve him faithfully may find themselves rewarded, but the moment they fail, they will be discarded and made an example of. Megatron is very intelligent, but oftentimes blinded by his own ruthless ambition. Spending countless cycles in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon taught Megatron that only the strong survive. Megatron secretly assembled an army of Decepticons in order to launch an attack for control of the planet Cybertron. Having used Dark Energon to power his troops, Megatron now looks to defeat the Autobots by attacking their escape vessel, the Ark. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Tank, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of an Earth Tank. Contrary to natural assumptions, his fusion cannon becomes the cannon barrel. Gallery File:Megatron_TFD_Vehicle.png|Megatron's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality As a young, charismatic leader forged in battle and the heritage of war, he began to believe in a grand purpose for his race—it is the Transformers' glorious destiny to rule an empire which will span the universe. Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Shockwave **Soundwave **Lugnut **Barricade **Cyclonus **Demolishor *Thundercracker *Dirge *Ramjet *Skywarp *Slipstream *Insecticons **Sharpshot **Kickback **Hardshell *Combaticons **Onslaught **Brawl **Vortex **Swindle **Blast Off ***Bruticus Maximus *Trypticon *Stunticons **Motormaster **Breakdown **Dead End ***Menasor Maximus Family Neutral *Starscream *Galvatron Rivals *Optimus Prime Enemies *Autobots *Teen Titans *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilities Powers Abilities Megatron has the abilities Hover and Drain. He also has hyper speed as seen the the final boss battle against him Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Megatron carries a fusion cannon on his right arm and his energon mace. Transportation Gallery History Optimus and Megatron weren't always foes, but were allies. It is unclear what happened between them, but at the time of the Great War, they are mortal enemies. Optimus Prime is the Autobot he hates the most and the Autobot that Megatron wants to see destroyed the most at his own hands. Synopsis Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons